


El Cazador

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ha perdido el alma y cada uno lo asimila como puede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cap1: La última noche antes de decir que si a Lucifer tuvo una última noche con Castiel. Ahora que ha vuelto tras un año de estar llamándole para que le ayude y saber que le pasa se encuentra no solo con que no acude a él cuando le llama sino que solo viene si su hermano se lo pide. ¿Qué pasa con Castiel? 
> 
> Dean vera tal vez más de lo que quiere o lo que necesita...

—¿Estás bien, Sam? —Preguntó Castiel desde la puerta. 

Sam no se volvió. Estaba sentado en su cama con las luces apagadas. Dean seguramente habría ido a algún bar para terminar de digerir que Sam no tenía alma. 

—¿Tú qué crees, Castiel? —La voz era tensa. 

—¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó tímidamente. 

—¿Puedo impedírtelo? —Habló el cazador. 

—Realmente no podrías, Sam. 

El cazador se rió. No fue una risa larga, pero si lo justo para relajar a Castiel un poco y hacer que diera un par de pasos dentro de la estancia. 

—Dime una cosa, Cass… ¿Aún puedo llamarte así? —Esta vez Sam alzó la vista mirando hacia el ángel y este asintió. — ¿Qué te tenía tan ocupado para no venir cuando te llamaba, Cass? 

Castiel quiso acercarse y reconfortarlo, pero le detuvo lo mismo que le impidió presentarse ante él la primera vez que lo llamó después de escapar del infierno. ¿Qué quedaba del Sam que conocían? El miedo y la culpa podían más que todos sus principios. 

Sam se frotó las manos y volvió a apartar la vista del ángel. 

—Entiendo que no pudieras ir a por mí al infierno, pero ¿Por qué no acudiste cuando te llamé? Tal vez… 

—Sam, tú…:—Como se dice a otro hombre que te da miedo, que le has visto hacer cosas que van en contra de todo lo que crees. El mismo hombre que antes de ir al infierno te hizo pedazos y ahora volvía sin alma. Si fuera otro sería más fácil, pero se trataba de Sam. 

—Pensé que la última noche que pasamos juntos significó algo. ¿Me equivoqué? —Sam se rió, pero esta vez con amargura. —Demasiado mayor para creer en finales felices. Es culpa mía por tomarme nuestro retozo como algo más de lo que fue. 

—No, Sam…—de aquella noche era de lo poco que no se arrepentía. Como ángel no debió haber sucumbido a él y a los placeres de la carne, pero incluso ahora con todos sus miedos, sabiendo que Sam o tal vez Lucifer lo habían hecho estallar en pedazos, seguía queriendo cruzar esa habitación y besarle. Era débil.

Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza. Deseaba volver a escucharle jadeando su nombre mientras recorría su cuerpo, pero no podía ser. A veces quería lo que cualquier ser humano.

—Castiel. —El ángel dio un respingo al sentir la respiración de Sam contra su oído. ¿Cuándo había andado hacia él?

— ¿Tienes miedo, Cass? —La mano de Sam se deslizo desde su hombro al antebrazo. —Me tienes miedo. —Afirmó.

—Yo… Te he visto hacer cosas que…

—Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por salvarnos—habló Sam mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor. ¿Crees que yo quería volver sin alma? Deseaba poder complacerte, hacer lo correcto y que me perdonaras. No esperaba volver y mucho menos que me tuvieras miedo. —Eso decía, pero con cada palabra notaba cierto regocijo.

Sam le observaba como un depredador y él se sentía su presa, una deseosa de sentir el juego de la caza.

— ¿Qué ves cuando me miras, Cass?

—Sólo a ti. —Respondió Castiel.

El cazador sonrió: — ¿Por qué no viniste cuando te llamé? —Sam continuó caminando a su alrededor y sintió como si le robasen el aire.

—No… pude ir.

—La verdad, Castiel, quiero la verdad.

—No tenía respuestas…

— ¿Sobre qué? —De nuevo Castiel sintió su aliento sobre la nuca y apenas pudo mantener su propia respiración. No debería sentirte excitado, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sam le quitó el abrigo sin preguntar y le ofreció asiento sobre la cama, pero Castiel permaneció en pie.

— ¿Sabes lo que es volver y sentirse rechazado, Cass?

Castiel tragó saliva y se volvió mirándole directamente: —No tienes alma, Sam. No deberías ser capaz de sentir nada.

La sonrisa del cazador se ladeó un poco más mientras cogía la mano del ángel cubriéndola por completo con la suya. Despacio le hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Lo dices como si me la hubiera dejado en otro traje, Cass. —De nuevo sonrió y le pareció extrañamente dulce, como el Sam que conocía.

Sam continuó tras sentarse junto a él: —No tengo, pero pienso en aquella noche y sé lo que hubiera sentido al saber que te negarías a verme. 

Castiel levantó una mano acariciando su barbilla. Lo miró a los ojos y le pareció ver al Sam de siempre. La barba de dos días le raspaba los dedos. Algo le impulso a acercarse más a él y a su boca. Castiel lo besó y quedó totalmente perdido en aquel beso. 

Las manos grandes y fuertes de Sam apretaban sus nalgas empujándole contra su cuerpo y Castiel jadeó contra sus labios.  
—Oh, Dios. —Exhaló Sam enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El ángel abrió la boca para protestar, pero solo consiguió gemir su nombre.

Ayudó a retirar la chaqueta y la camisa a Sam dejando aquel pecho desnudo. Tenía que ser fuerte en la posición que ocupaba en el cielo, pero es que aquel pecho anulaba todos sus principios. Mordió y lamió sus pezones mientras Sam enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos y lo apretaba contra él.

Si merecía la pena la perdición tenía que ser por esto.

El pecho de Sam enrojeció, pero no podía detenerse cuando parecía extasiado por sus caricias. 

Sam tiró de sus cabellos sin hacerle daño haciendo que se alzara. Mordió los labios del ángel y lo besó introduciéndole su lengua hasta el fondo. Su barba raspaba su rostro con cada movimiento. La mano tras su cabeza no le soltara dirigiendo aquel beso y cada uno de sus movimientos. Castiel agradeció en silencio que su parte humana reaccionara con tanta rapidez. Estaba duro y preparado.

Sam se lamió los labios y Castiel deseó que descendiera para enterrarse en aquella cavidad húmeda.

— ¿Qué deseas, Cass?

El chirrido de la puerta a sus espaldas, hizo que Sam mirará sobre Cass, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta Sam lo sujetó.

—Mírame sólo a mí, Cass. 

¿Había alguien más en la habitación? Juraría que oía a alguien respirar con agitación. No era posible. Castiel siguió con los ojos puestos sobre el musculoso cuerpo de Sam.

— ¿Qué deseas? —repitió Sam poniendo su mano sobre el miembro de Castiel, sobre la ropa. Sam le retiró el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior de un tiró la mano de Sam se movió experta presionando arriba y abajo de su erección. 

Castiel se agarró a sus hombros clavándole las uñas.

—No voy a volver a repetir la pregunta—habló Sam apretando un poco más fuerte. Castiel gruñó. 

—Quiero que te arrodilles…y me…

— ¿Y te la chupe, Cass? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — Castiel asintió y Sam volvió a mostrar su sonrisa antes de postrarse ante él de rodillas. 

Se desplazó haciendo que Castiel retrocediera y se sentara sobre la cama. Humedeció sus labios una vez más y se acercó a su boca. Castiel ladeó la cabeza para recibir su beso, pero antes de rozarlo Sam se retiró dejándole con la boca abierta. De nuevo aquella sonrisa malvada. El menor de los Winchester colocó las manos de Castiel en sus cabellos y este le agarró con fuerza. Castiel pensó que le haría daño y quiso aflojar, pero Sam no le dejó.

—No sueltes si no quieres que pare, Cass.

Castiel lo empujó hasta dejarlo entre sus piernas. Sam se inclinó y pasó su lengua por su pene desde la punta a la base antes de introducirlo en su boca hasta el fondo. Castiel se inclinó hacia atrás y apretó los dientes ahogando sus gemidos. Dios los abandonaría par siempre u sería por su culpa, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Le pareció escuchar de nuevo un ruido desde la puerta, pero si fue verdad o producto de su imaginación, se olvidó cuando Sam presionó sus labios contra su palpitante miembro. Castiel acaricio su espalda hasta sentirse en el borde. 

—Para, Sam—Habló entrecortado, pero este no se detuvo. Castiel tiró de sus cabellos y no consiguió que se detuviera. Sam lo miraba a los ojos con una determinación indomable. Ese azul sería el que lo condenaría.

El orgasmo hizo que los músculos de Castiel se contrajeran y su mano se clavó sobre el hombro de Sam traspasándole la piel. Sam gimió aún lamiendo su semen. Retiró la mano de sus cabellos y el cazador se puso en pie. 

 

Castiel lo miraba absorto cuando Sam colocó una mano sobre su pecho blanco y plano para empujarlo sobre la cama. No sabía si permanecer allí tumbado o huir. El cazador le ayudó a ponerse cómodo sobre el colchón y sacó el lubricante que guardaba en la mesilla. Sam retiró el cinturón de sus propios vaqueros y lo dobló en dos trozos antes de meterlo entre los dientes del ángel. 

—Shhh—siseó Sam tratando de tranquilizarle aunque según la entrepierna de Castiel parecía casi preparado otra vez. —Muerde esto y todo irá bien.

Sam introdujo un dedo en la estrecha entrada de Castiel. Al principio la invasión fue desagradable, pero poco a poco fue mejorando. Su cuerpo aunque exhausto se movía contra él demandando más atención. Cuando retiró los dedos se sintió vació, pero la sensación fue sustituida enseguida por la mitad de la polla de Sam. Castiel gruñó con el cinto entre los dientes y el cazador se detuvo. Su iris fijo en él. 

—¿Quieres que pare, Cass? 

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Bien— Sam se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente. —porque no me hubiera detenido. —Con una dura envestida se enterró hasta el fondo.

—¿Sabes… don…de vamos a ir… tú y yo, Cass? —Preguntó Sam mientras se introducía y salía de él provocándole una deliciosa tortura. Una de las manos de Castiel se agarraba con fuerza a las barras del cabecero. Sam empujaba con tanta fuerza que el metal de la cama chocaba contra la pared y los muelles rechinaban.

Un ruido desde la puerta hizo que Castiel se alzara un poco, pero Sam lo empujó tumbándole antes de moverse aún más rápido. El sudor bañaba sus cuerpos y el aire se sentía sobre su piel cada vez que Sam se retiraba antes de una nueva envestida.

—¿No… vas… a responderme, mi ángel? —Jadeó. Sam continuó entrando y saliendo con fuerza. —Dilo. —ordenó mientras le quitaba de la boca su cinturón y lo tiraba al otro lado de la estancia.

—¿Al infierno….?

—Puede… ser, Cass… Puede ser.

Sam… le dio una palmada en el trasero que resonó. Le picaba, pero no le importó. De nuevo estaba totalmente duro.

Sam dio las últimas envestidas viniéndose dentro de él, pero aun así continuó moviéndose dentro y fuera hasta que Castiel se corrió salpicándoles a ambos. Sin salirse de él Sam se inclinó para chuparle el cuello.

Castiel rodeó el cuello de Sam con sus brazos mientras este seguía lamiendo y chupando su cuello. 

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó al cazador.

Sam se apartó mirándole desde arriba: —Marcarte como mío.

En aquel momento Castiel no tuvo ninguna duda de haber escuchado un portazo y los pasos de alguien corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Habitación equivocada—habló Sam mientras le obligaba a permanecer bajo su cuerpo. 

 

Con alma o sin ella, Sam seguía siendo el mejor cazador de los Winchester.


	2. La casa encantada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap2: Dean sabe que lo que siente por su hermano no está bien, pero es que a lo mejor ahora, Sam, no va a seguir fingiendo que piensa lo mismo.

 

Capítulo 2:

Dean preparaba las armas en la cocina mientras Sam releía la información del caso en voz alta. El más joven de los Winchester estaba sentado en la mesa. Alrededor del portátil había varios libros de esoterismo y un cuaderno junto a un bolígrafo azul.

Como siempre antes de una misión tienes que repasar cada paso si quieres salir vivo. Cierto era que la mitad de las veces acababan improvisando, pero en esta ocasión cuanto menos dejaran en manos del azar mejor.

Dean hizo girar el tambor de su pistola y maldijo. La había vuelto a montar al revés.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Dean? — Le preguntó su hermano.

¿Cómo iba a estar bien si había visto a su hermano follándose a otro hombre? o peor aún a un ángel. Pero tal vez la culpa era suya por no haberse marchado cuando les sorprendió, por seguir mirando sin poder apartar la vista.

Dean dejó el arma con brusquedad y volvió a desmontarla: —Estoy bien, Sam. ¿Qué te hace pensar otra cosa? —Se giró mirando sobre su hombro. Sam estaba sentado inclinado contra el respaldo y con las piernas tan abiertas que el vaquero se apretaba dándole una buena vista de su marcado paquete. Desvió su atención hacia los ojos de Sam, pero mirarle a la cara fue mucho peor que fijarse en su entrepierna. Tenía el bolígrafo azul en la mano y había empezado a mordisquearlo en la punta antes de hacerlo aparecer y desaparecer dentro de esos labios, dentro de esa boca húmeda. El revólver se le escapó de las manos y cayó sobre la encimera. Apartó la vista y se sujetó en la superficie frente a él.

Intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Recordó cuando apenas eran unos críos junto al árbol de navidad intercambiándose regalos, en el colgante que le dio y que aún llevaba al cuello. También se acordó de su padre pidiéndole que cuidara de su hermano pequeño. Su hermano. Dean resopló. Él había sido quien le había dicho que no a Sam antes de que se marchara a la universidad. Dean le reconocía que los tenía bien puestos atreviéndose a admitir lo que sentía por él, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no era lo correcto. Dean había creído que lo mejor era que su hermano encontrara a alguien y se olvidara de él, pero ahora solo sabía que si tuviera a Castiel delante le partiría la cara por haberle tocado. De nuevo le asaltaron los recuerdos del día anterior; la espalda desnuda de su hermano surcada por el sudor, su culo apretado mientras se introducía en Castiel, el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas…Tenía que terminar con esto o se volvería loco.

—¿No has dormido bien, Dean? —le preguntó Sam muy cerca de él.

Dean se sobresaltó al sentir su aliento sobre el oído: —Joder, Sam. —respondió apartándole de un empujón. —Eres como un puto gato. ¿Voy a tener que ponerte un cascabel?

— ¿Lo harías? —La voz de Sam era tan grave que resonó contra su pecho.

¿Sabía lo que estaba provocando en él? Sam se carcajeó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sólo bromeaba, pero me ha encantado ver tu cara. Y dime, Dean ¿dónde has pasado la noche? —preguntó apoyándose en la pared más cercana. Sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—No es asunto tuyo, Sammy. —Dean pronunció su diminutivo recordando a Sam que no era más que su hermano pequeño y debió de entenderlo porque agachó la cabeza y Dean vio aquel gesto desvalido

—Dije que lo sentía, Dean. Lo he dicho tantas veces que no sé que más hacer. ¿No vas a perdonarme nunca?

— No voy a discutir esto de nuevo. Sólo tenías que haberme dicho la verdad.—Volvió a coger el revólver para desmontarlo una vez más. Era un buen soldado, había tratado de ser un buen hijo y un buen hermano, pero esto le superaba. —Sigue leyendo. —Le ordenó sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Sí lo hubiera hecho habría visto cambiar la expresión de cachorro de su hermano por otra menos amigable.

Sam se dejó caer en la silla y comenzó a leer de nuevo sobre el caso: —La mansión fue construida sobre un viejo cementerio.

—Nunca aprenden. —masculló Dean.

—Cass dice que el mundo está condenado a repetir sus errores.

—¿Cass? —Dean resopló dejando el revólver a un lado para seguir cargando el resto de las armas. ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba Cass?

—Ya sabes, tiene más años de experiencia que tú y yo juntos. Sabe un par de trucos, ya me entiendes.

No, en realidad no entendía nada. ¿Estaba hablando de la noche anterior o de qué? Dean deseaba con todas sus fuerza agarrarlo y darle la azotaina más grande de la historia. Tenía la sensación de que Sam se había levantado esa mañana con ganas de que le partiera la cara y lo pedía a gritos.

 

 

Cargaron el material en el Impala y Dean condujo hacía la mansión.

—Una vez que entremos ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—habló Dean mientras cargaba su mochila al hombro. Repartió las dos barras de metal y las linternas y cerró el maletero.

—Sí. —fue lo único que respondió su hermano, pero algo en su tono de voz hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Dean no estaba dispuesto a entrar con alguien en quien no confiara lo suficiente como para saber que su culo estaría a salvo en caso de necesitar ayuda. Se dio la vuelta para encararse con él y volvió a encontrarse con aquella cara de cachorro: —¿Y qué es eso que piensas hacer? Necesito saber si hoy vas ser un Winchester o vamos a tener que buscar a alguien de fiar, Sammy. —Dean no se dio cuenta de que había estado apuntándole con la barra hasta que Sam la apartó de su rostro haciendo fuerza.

—Entramos, encontramos la tumba, nos peleamos con el espíritu si fuera necesario y quemamos sus restos en cuanto podamos. —Sam soltó la vara de metal antes de añadir:—Te guste o no, estamos en el mismo barco.

Dean apretó los dientes:—Últimamente lo dudo, Sammy.

Los dos entraron en la casa y Dean le hizo señas para que se quedara registrando la planta baja. El más mayor de los Winchester ascendía las escaleras pegado a la pared. Hacía frío y el aliento de Dean se veía blanco y espeso frente a él. ¿Sería porque la mansión estaba abandonada o por los espectros? Dejó la mochila en las escaleras y sacó el detector de plasma. Al principio, unos suaves ruidos como si estuvieran sintonizando una emisora de radio después, nada.

El crujido de una puerta al abrirse más arriba lo puso en alerta de nuevo. Enganchó el detector en el cinturón y subió hasta el descansillo con la barra y la linterna en las manos. El pasillo era estrecho y el haz de luz le mostró tres puertas a cada lado y una al fondo. Todas parecían cerradas, pero de nuevo volvió a oír el quejido de una puerta al abrirse y golpear suavemente contra el marco. Era la del fondo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser la que más lejos estaba de la salida?

El detector hizo un ligero ruido antes de parar.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí se aseguró de que el resto de habitaciones estuvieran despejadas de espíritus. Agarró la barra con firmeza al ver de nuevo como la puerta se abría hacia adentro, unos pocos centímetros, y después se volvía a cerrar. Dean respiró hondo antes de entrar. No era la primera vez que iba detrás de algún fantasma, pero en su mundo el cazador que no siente el miedo está condenado. El nombre de su hermano le vino a la cabeza.

La habitación era un viejo dormitorio victoriano con varios muebles tapados con sabanas y una cama inmensa contra la pared. Alrededor de la cama había un dosel con la tela sujeta por cintas rojas. Debajo no encontró nada más que polvo y telas de araña.

Al otro lado de la habitación había un ventanal enorme que daba a la calle. Estaba abierto y de vez en cuando el viento la movía. Dean se acercó y giró la manilla hasta sellar la ventana. El marco iba desde el suelo hasta casi llegar al techo. (En verano tenía que ser un lugar muy luminoso.)

A sus espaldas la puerta se cerró de golpe. Dean se volvió con rapidez dispuesto a descargar su mejor golpe con la barra.

—Hey, soy yo, Dean…

—¿Sam? —de milagro Dean consiguió para el golpe a tiempo. —¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? Tenías que estar registrando el piso de abajo.

—Abajo no hay nada.

—Pues entonces sigue con el piso de arriba. —Le espetó antes de volverse para seguir registrando el cuarto. A estas alturas no sabía si le daban más miedo los fantasmas o su hermano. El corazón le retumbaba contra el pecho.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, pero Sam solo se movió para darle al interruptor de la luz que había junto a él. La lámpara del techo se encendió.

—Y se hizo la luz. —Bromeó el menor de los Winchester.

—¿Te da miedo subir solito, Sammy? ¿Es como cuando el pequeño Sammy veía monstruos en el armario?

—No. —respondió sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sammy?

—No, aquí lo importante es que quieres tú, Dean.

El más mayor de los Winchester alzó las manos al cielo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro: —¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Sam asintió.

—En estos momentos lo que quiero, lo que realmente deseo, Sam, es partirte la cara.

Sam sonrió y eso cabreó aún más a Dean: —¿Estás seguro de que lo que quieres es solo partirme la cara?

—No. Yo no voy a jugar a esto contigo. Guárdate tus juegos para Cass.

Apoyándose en la pared Sam lo miró de arriba abajo mientras inspeccionaba el resto de la habitación:—Sí, oí decir que estuvisteis, un tiempo, juntos. No me sorprende, tiene un buen polvo. Oye, Dean, los pecados capitales eran siete, pero nunca recuerdo si los celos van antes o después de la lujuria. ¿Te acuerdas como era?

Dean gruñó algo, pero no se molestó en encarar a su hermano.

 

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Sam dando una sonora palmada. Dean se volvió en el acto pensando que había encontrado algún resto.—No eran celos sino envidia. ¿Es eso, Dean? ¿Sientes envidia por lo que Cass y…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Dean lo cogió por un brazo y tiró de él empotrando su espalda contra la cristalera. Dean lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas reteniéndole con el antebrazo sobre su cuello. Sabía que le hacía daño, pero esa noche terminaría con sus juegos. Tenía que darse cuenta que lo que estaba pidiendo era una locura, aunque él también lo deseara. Aquella noche Sam le odiaría, pero sería lo mejor para ambos incluso si tenía que renunciar también a Castiel.

—Esto termina hoy, Sammy. Lo que quieres no puede ser.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiero?

Dean se apartó sólo para cogerle del brazo y retorcérselo tras la espalda. De nuevo le obligó a apretarse contra el cristal.

Sam movió la cabeza apoyando la frente contra el cristal: —¿Crees… que quiero unos moratones por el cuerpo, Dean? ¿O… un brazo roto? Pero intenta jugar al poli malo tal vez me… guste.

Dean tiró del brazo un poco más.

Sam prosiguió y a través del ventanal vio reflejada una mueca de dolor: —Tú no deseas oír lo que quiero, Dean.

Sí que lo deseaba.

—En tu mente cuadricu…lada y perfec…ta, Dean, no hay sitio para lo que yo quiero. —Sam retrocedió rozando la polla de Dean contra su culo. Su hermano se apartó al instante esperando que no hubiera notado su erección.

Sam dio un paso hacia él y Dean retrocedió. El menor de los Winchester sonrió y lejos de seguir a su cerebro la entrepierna del más mayor comenzó a demandas más espacio. No podían hacer eso.

—¡Para!

—No he empezado nada, ¿no? —Sam se encogió de hombros. Alargó uno mano y Dean se dio cuenta de que ya estaba contra la puerta. Sam colocó ambas manos contra la madera apretando su cuerpo contra el de su hermano. Agachándose apoyó sus labios contra el cuello de Dean.

—¿A mí también vas a marcarme como tuyo? —preguntó Dean con los puños apretados a ambos lados. Sam sonrió contra su piel.

—Sabía que estabas allí desde el principio.

—¿Y no paraste? ¿No dijiste nada?—Dean intentó apartarse, pero el gran cuerpo de su hermano se lo impidió.

—¿Y no dejaste de mirar? ¿No te uniste a nosotros? —Sam se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, pero Dean apartó la cara en el último momento.

Sam volvió a sonreír y plantó un casto beso en su mejilla. De nuevo volvió a intentar asaltar sus labios, pero cuando Dean intentó quitarse Sam sujetó sus cabellos obligándole a girar la cabeza. Esta vez sus labios no se escaparon.

Dean se resistió apretando los dientes incluso cuando su hermano metió la mano dentro de los bóxers, pero cuando comenzó a acariciarle el miembro con fuerza abrió la boca invadiendo con la lengua la de Sam. Dean gimió apretándose contra su mano.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo?»

Le costó la misma vida a Dean apartar las manos de Sam: —No, no. Esto no puede estar pasando y menos aquí. No he estado años evitando esto para que en mitad de una misión me abra de piernas como una colegiala. Tú eres Sammy, mi hermano. ¿Lo entiendes? —Dean se pasó la manga de la camisa por los labios como si quisiera limpiar lo que acababa de ocurrir. —Por el amor de Dios. Tú eres el pequeño Sammy, el mismo al que dijimos que el perro se escapó por no verle llorar… Al que…

Sam intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero la apartó de un manotazo: —No… Sam, no me toques. —Eso decía su boca, pero cuando aquel enorme cuerpo lleno de músculos se acercó puso ambas manos sobre sus pectorales. Quiso creer que lo hacía para empujarle, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Estaba caliente y sus pezones duros como el resto de su anatomía. Sam le sujetó por las muñecas y lo llevó hasta el gran ventanal. Le hizo ponerse de cara al cristal y presionó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Dean. Sam respiró contra su nuca y Dean pensó que se correría sin necesidad de que le tocara.

—¿Qué pasa con Castiel? —Preguntó Dean.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase?

—¿Sólo lo has estado utilizando, Sam? Tan desalmado hijo de puta te has vuelto que ahora te aprovechas de todo el mundo.

Sam comenzó a moverse restregándose contra él y Dean dejó escapar un gemido.  
—¿Yo me aprovecho? ¿Cuándo te ponías cachondo y andabas tras cualquier tía para aliviarte ¿eso que era? Dime una cosa. —Sam pasó la nariz sobre su mejilla —¿Te acuerdas de alguna de ellas? ¿Cuándo te corrías que nombre gritabas?

Dean forcejeó, pero su hermano lo apretó con más fuerza: —¡Sam! ¡Para…!

Sam lo separó solo para empotrarlo con más fuerza. Las rodillas del más mayor se doblaron y Sam lo tuvo que sujetar para que no se cayera: —¡Es Sammy! —gruñó entre dientes. —¡Sammy! Quiero que no lo olvides, quiero que cuando otra vez me llames así para recordarme cual es mi sitio recuerdes cual ocupabas tú este día.

Una parte de Dean quería que se detuviera, quería golpearse contra el cristal de en frente y terminar con aquello, todas las demás lo querían absolutamente todo, cada centímetro que tuviera que darle. Nunca le habían tocado de aquella manera. De nuevo la mano de Sam viajó por debajo de la tela de sus bóxers. Nunca debió dejar que se acercara. Sam comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y volvió a gemir.

Dean apretó los dientes al notar como restregaba su polla contra la entrada de su culo. Para entonces Sam había desabotonado los pantalones del vaquero de Dean y se los mantenía a la altura de las rodillas.

—Esto no es como…—comenzó a decir Dean cuando su hermano lo interrumpió.

— Deja de gimotear y calla. —Ordenó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole y sin embargo Dean notaba con demasiada claridad la rodilla de su hermano entre las piernas obligándole a separarlas. Tenían que estar poseídos o algo peor.

«¿Iba a dejar a Sam meterse dentro de él?» El pecho de Dean subía y bajaba presa del miedo y la lujuria.

El detector olvidado en el suelo empezó a hacer ruido y ambos se miraron como si les hubieran jodido la mejor de las citas. Muy a su pesar Dean se sintió muy decepcionado cuando se tuvo que subir los pantalones tapando su media erección.

Sam fue el primero en reaccionar, sujetó el detector y ante la atenta mirada de Dean lo lanzó contra el ventanal atravesado el cristal. La casa tembló mientras Dean corría a recoger las armas y las bolsas de hechizos. El más joven le hizo una seña y se detuvo.

—Los fantasmas…—Habló Dean.

—Sí quieren mirar que miren. —Y Sam lo dijo con tal convicción que pensó que habrían corrido a esconderse.

Sam lo sujetó por las muñecas y tiró de él hasta la cama. Retiró con la mano libre la colcha llena de polvo y lo empujó sobre el colchón. El viento que entraba del exterior a través del agujero se detuvo y la casa dejó de temblar. Sam retiró un poco de sangre que había salido de su nariz. ¿Los había echado solo con pensarlo?

Sam lo miraba como si fuera el primer premio y la inseguridad que sintió en un principió se marchó dejando más espacio a la excitación. ¿Qué le haría?

—Desnúdate—Ordenó Sam y a Dean le faltó tiempo para empezar a tirar la ropa a un lado de la cama. Sabía que debía sentirse ultrajado, pero cada orden, cada inflexión en la voz le empujaba al borde.

Sam tomó su tiempo para desvestirse. Primero la cazadora se deslizó fuera de sus anchos hombros, después desabotonó uno a uno los botones de su camisa de cuadros dejando al descubierto un pecho musculoso y bien definido. Sus abdominales eran como onzas de chocolate y en aquel instante quiso salir para arrástralo junto a él. Sam le hizo otra seña indicándole que se quedara quieto y se tumbara sobre la espalda.

—Los preservativos…—Comenzó a hablar Dean, pero su hermano puso un dedo sobre sus labios y sacó una tira del bolsillo trasero.

Algo en la expresión de su hermano menor le hizo saber que era mejor que no añadiera nada más.

Dean deslizó su mano sobre su propio pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde comenzó a acariciarse. Sam se acercó hasta la cama y Dean se aseguró de abrir bien las piernas para que no se perdiera ningún detalle. Aprovechando que estaba en pie Sam retiró los lazos que sujetan el dosel, dejando que se cerrara en torno a la cama.

Sam tuvo que carraspear antes de hablar: — ¿Te ha dicho alguien que podías tocarte?

—No. —Respondió el más mayor sin dejar de acariciarse. A esto podían jugar los dos. Puede que no tuviera la voluntad necesaria para escapar de aquello, pero seguía siendo el más mayor y no tenía intención de dejarlo todo en manos de Sam. Su hermano sonrió.

—Pues para. —gruñó apartándole la mano de su miembro sustituyéndola por sus dedos. Sam apretó sin llegar a hacerle daño y Dean se mordió los labios echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando Sam se arrodilló sobre la cama Dean se alzó besándole en los labios y enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos. Sin dejar de acariciarle, Sam se apretó más contra él y le dejó llevar el control del beso hasta que Dean sintió como sujetaba sus brazos y lo tumbaba contra el colchón. Sam subió sus muñecas sobre la cabeza y comenzó a juntarlas con las cintas rojas. Trató de levantarse, pero Sam uso gran parte de su peso para evitar que se moviera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —jadeó Dean mientras veía como le separaba más las piernas. Sam se quitó los vaqueros y dejó junto a su cabeza el preservativo y un tubo de lubricante. «¿Ya sabía que lo conseguiría?» Dean empezó a sentirse un poco estúpido, pero no le dio tiempo a ahondar mucho en ese sentimiento. El gran muslo de Sam se metió entre sus piernas y empezó a frotarse contra él y su erección al tiempo que lo besaba en los labios. Quiso agarrarse a la espalda de su hermano, agarrar su trasero, llevar el ritmo, pero recordó que tenía las manos atadas y el movimiento era más limitado.

—Suéltame—le pidió.

Sam chascó la lengua sin dejas de moverse. Sus grandes manos podían abarcarlo entero al tiempo que su lengua lamía su cuello. —¿Has notado que le… falta algo a esa frase, Dean? —susurró contra su oído.

Dean se sorprendió siendo capaz de responder: —No pienso…—Sam se frotó contra él con más fuerza. —…llamarte mi señor… ni… —El menor colocó directamente la mano sobre su entrepierna. —Joder—Exclamó y es que en aquel momento le llamaría su señor e hijo de puta si no fueran hermanos.

—¿Voy a tener que amordazarte?

«Si, por dios» pensó, pero no fue lo que salió de su boca. —No… mi señor. ¿Por qué era bocas hasta para esto?

 

—Respuesta equivocada. —Sam se apartó de él y Dean sintió la ausencia de su calor, de su cuerpo. Los ojos azules de su hermano brillaban. —Tiró de él separándole la cabeza de la pared y recogió el lubricante. —Es Sammy, Dean. Sería mejor que no lo olvidaras. —Subió sobre su cuerpo pellizcando la piel con los dientes antes de besar cada zona con suavidad. Llegó hasta sus labios y los selló con los suyos después de lamerlos. Dean gimió en su boca.

Subiendo las piernas y cerrándolas en sus caderas Dean consiguió que Sam se apretara más contra él. Sam se detuvo y a punto estuvo Dean en ponerse a gritar de pura frustración.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga, Dean?

El mayor de los Winchester pasó la lengua por sus los labios. Dean no era virgen, pero en ese momento sintió como si realmente no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Lo quería absolutamente todo.

Dean quedó sin aliento cuando las manos de Sam lo sujetaron por las piernas hasta colocarse tras sus nalgas. No le hacía daño, pero era tan posesivo. «¿Le pertenecía?»

—Sí. —Jadeó cuando Sam le dobló las rodillas y acarició la parte interna de sus muslos con la nariz. Se humedeció los labios y se abrió cuanto pudo. —Sí…

Lo que daría por qué le soltara y poder tocarlo.

Sam volvió a sonreír mientras echaba el lubricante sobre sus manos. Su hermano deslizó un dedo dentro de Dean y lo movió acostumbrando al más mayor mientras acariciaba toda la longitud de su miembro arriba y abajo con su mano libre. Dean mordió sus propios labios. Al principio le dolió, pero para cuando llegó el tercer dedo estaba más que preparado para él.

—Sammy jadeó.—Basta... —gimió empujando su entrada contra sus dedos y su mano.—Por favor... oh.—La cabeza Dean se echó para atrás. Si le hacían sentir así unos dedos, cuando lo penetrara se moriría. Y juró que sintió como si lo hubieran hecho en el momento en el que Sam lo sujetó por la cadera y se empujó dentro de él.

Creyó que una vez que empezara a moverse dentro lo destrozaría, pero sus movimientos eran suaves hasta que empezó a gemir. Los ojos azules lo miraban como si fuera lo más especial haciéndole sentirse otro. Ya no eran hermanos sólo dos hombres que aprendían a disfrutar el uno del otro.

Dean consiguió alzar los brazos pasándolos tras la espalda de su hermano aún con las muñecas unidas por el lazo rojo. Las envestidas se volvieron más fuertes mientras trataba de apretarlo más contra él, enganchando su cuerpo con las piernas. Sam ardía contra su cuerpo. El menor de los Winchester fue el primero en correrse, pero aun sintiendo que su espalda se tensaba cada músculo y parecía al borde de la extenuación no detuvo las envestidas hasta que Dean también se vino gritando su nombre. La culpa empezó a martillar en su cerebro mientras sentía como la polla de su hermano palpitaba contra sus paredes, pero entonces Sam se alzó besándole con fiereza. Le alzó las manos de nuevo y le desató.

 

Dean trató de apartarse tapándose la cara. La acaba de joder con todas las letras.

—Hey, princesa.—Le llamó Sam haciendo que le mirara.—No tienes porque ponerte así. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos húmedos y una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla hasta encontrarse con la lengua de Sam.

— ¿No te ha gustado?—Preguntó el menor de los Winchester. Volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Dean y se movió con suavidad frotándose contra él. Dean colocó una mano sobre su pecho apartándole.

—No podemos... Somos hermanos....

Sam continuó moviéndose— Si pudiera impedir esto lo haría. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo haría lo imposible porque no fuera cierto...—Sam gimió con el roce mientras Dean notaba como volvía a ponerse duro. —No deberías sentirte mal, porque seamos hermanos, Dean, pero si vas a hacerlo. No importara el número de veces que lo hagamos esta noche, sólo te sentirás mal, porque hoy lo hicimos.

—¿Y Castiel...?

Sam sonrió: —Con él sucederá lo que tú quieras que pase.

Ahora con las manos libres Dean las apoyó contra las nalgas duras y firmes de Sam. Los labios contra su pecho y es que una vez más con o sin alma, Sam seguía siendo el mejor cazador de los Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida sigue incluso para los dos hermanos Winchester y tras unas semanas juntos siguen igual de fogosos. Cass viene a decirles que tiene una solución para recuperar el alma... Pero es que puede que no todos la quieran de vuelta.

Apoyado contra la mesa de la cocina Dean dio un trago a su cerveza. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de la mansión y no era capaz de recordar un sitio en la casa donde no se hubieran acostado; en las tres camas, en el sofá del salón, en el suelo del hall, en la bañera…

Dean se tapó la cara con las manos. Jamás creyó que necesitara tanto el roce de otra persona y sólo con pensar en el diminutivo de Sam se encendía como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Cuando no estaba junto a él respirar era algo innecesario. Pasó una mano sobre el muslo acariciándose como si fueran las manos de Sam. 

Castiel apareció en la cocina y estuvo a punto de lanzar un juramento. No por el hecho de que pudiera haberle pillado in fraganti, puesto que no le había dado tiempo, pero saber que había tocado a su hermano le enfermaba.

—Buenos días, Castiel. —Escupió Dean tratando de ser civilizado. —¿Has probado a llamar a la puerta?

—Perdón. —El ángel desapareció y se escuchó el golpe de unos nudillos al otro lado de la puerta.

Dean suspiró y frotó sus manos en el pantalón antes abrir. En otro tiempo aquella inocencia le hubiera arrancado una sonrisa, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

Nada más abrir Castiel lo apartó entrando en la cocina. —Tengo algo muy importante sobre Sam.

—Pasa y ponte cómodo—murmuró —Y ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

—Hemos encontrado un modo de recuperar su alma, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —Dean supo que algo no iba bien en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que la idea no le gustaba. 

—Sí —respondió el ángel—, pero tendremos que actuar mañana por la noche.  
¿Qué pasaría si Sam recuperaba su conciencia? ¿Y si Sam no era capaz de perdonarse por lo que habían hecho? ¿Y sí le culpaba por no haber sabido negarse?

—Hey, vaquero, para el carro. —Exclamó Dean. —Antes de nada quiero oír cuál es ese maravilloso plan. —No iba a volver a meterse a ciegas en nada. ¡Suficientes agujeros negros! ¡Suficiente sangre de demonio y sacrificios de vírgenes!

La voz de Sam bajando las escaleras los asustó a ambos: —Si esto fuera un fic la única forma de recuperar el alma sería que me la metieras mientras follamos.

—¡Sam! —lo amonestó su hermano rojo de vergüenza.

—Perdón—el más joven de los Winchester puso cara de cachorrillo antes de añadir con una sonrisa descarada—, quise decir hacerme el amor. —Inclinándose robó un beso de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa, Cass? —Sam hizo amago de ir a acercarse al ángel, pero algo lo detuvo. Dean no entendió que lo había frenado hasta que Sam se volvió para mirarle. ¿Cuándo había alargado el brazo para sujetarle por la muñeca? Dean lo soltó al instante y vio aquella sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de su hermano.

Castiel carraspeó captando la atención de ambos: —Me ha llegado información de cómo recuperar tu alma, Sam.

A Dean tampoco le pareció que a su hermano le agradara la idea.

—Mañana por la noche nos veremos en los muelles y os lo explicaré todo. —Castiel abrió la boca como si fuera a añadir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar después de mirar de Sam a Dean. —Hasta mañana.

Dean se adelantó tratando de detenerle:—¿Cómo que hasta mañana? Sí sabes cómo… 

Castiel desapareció antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Las grandes manos de su hermano lo rodearon por la espalda antes de depositar un beso sobre su nuca: —Mañana nos preocuparemos de eso, Dean.

 

Dean se volvió encolerizado: —¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes hablar así cuando ni siquiera sabes que tenemos que hacer? Y sí te pasara…—«¿Y si te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho?» Seguía sin pensar que su relación estuviera bien, pero de ahí a terminarla había un mundo.

—Ya se ha ido, Dean. No hay nada que hacer hasta mañana. No hay motivo para estar asustado—susurró contra su oído. —Mañana no va a sucederme nada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Sammy? Cuando…

Sam le rodeó con los brazos. Junto a él se sentía protegido e indefenso todo a la vez. Los labios de Sam asaltaron el hueco de su cuello y aunque al principio no quería Dean ladeó la cabeza dejándole más espacio. El mayor de los Winchester se apretó más contra su amante. «¿Cómo sabía dónde tenía que tocarle para anularlo por completo? Dean gimió.

—Para. —le advirtió Dean separándose. —Esto es serio, Sam. Ni siquiera sabemos que tenemos que hacer o que pasará luego…

Sam humedeció sus labios antes de acercarse a él: —Es Sammy, Dean. —le reprochó en tonó grave y a Dean le faltó tiempo para sentir como su polla se ponía dura. Cuando usaba aquel tono o él le llamaba Sammy le recordaba cada vez que lo habían hecho, cada rincón de su cuerpo que sus labios habían probado.

Sam arrastró una de las sillas y la puso frente a su hermano antes de sentarse sobre ella. Dean no pudo apartar la vista de sus largas y grandes piernas mientras las abría frente a él. Él le miró con aquella sonrisa diabólica y a Dean le temblaron las rodillas. 

—¿Por qué no te desnudas para mi, Dean?

—No creo que sea buena idea, Sam. Yo…

—Era sólo una pregunta de cortesía. —Le cortó mientras se frotaba los muslos con las manos. —Dean no pudo evitar mirarlos y desear hincarles el diente. La erección de Sam se marcaba contra sus vaqueros.

—Desnúdate. —Ordenó esta vez Sam.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dean, pero no tenía nada que ver con el miedo:—No.

Sam se puso en pie y se acercó tanto que sus labios casi rozaban la piel de los suyos. Como aquel día en la mansión y como en la mayoría de las ocasiones Dean acabó contra la pared sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—De cara a la pared, Dean. —Sam acompañó sus palabras con un fuerte empujón y Dean se dio la vuelta apoyando sus manos contra los azulejos.

—¡Oh Dios! —Exclamó el mayor de los Winchester al notar cómo le separaba las piernas con el pie. Apoyando inclinó el trasero hacia atrás buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué jugaba a resistirse si con sólo mostrar esa sonrisa podía hacerle lo que quisiera?

Le dio una fuerte palmada en el culo y lo acarició antes de subir las manos por su espalda hasta enredarle los dedos entre los cabellos. Sabía lo que haría, pero aun así dejó escapar el aire de golpe al notar como tiraba de él y le hacía girar la cabeza para besarle. Fue un besó húmedo y breve que lo dejó queriendo más. Sam continúo acariciando sus nalgas por encima de la ropa.

—¿Cómo puedes… estar tan tranquilo cuando ni siquiera sabemos lo que pasara mañana, Sammy? 

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¡Qué bonito! —Se burló. — Sam le lamió la oreja y mordió su lóbulo antes de susurrarle —Te repito que mañana no va a pasarme nada.

Dean trató de apartarse, pero Sam lo sujetó con más fuerza evitando que lo hiciera. 

—¿O estás preocupado porque esto termine, Dean? 

Dean forcejeó consiguiendo que ejerciera más presión pegándole contra su cuerpo. 

Sam solo le soltó dejando espacio suficiente para pasarle las manos por la cintura y desabotonarle desde atrás los pantalones. Soltando el último botón de sus jeans dejó que cayeran hasta el piso. Instintivamente Dean se inclinó un poco más intentando que lo tocara, pero Sam volvió a sujetarlo por las caderas.

—¿Es eso, Dean?

La lengua de Sam recorrió todo su cuello presionando y chupando. Dean comenzó a jadear: —No…—La gran mano de Sam viajó libre hasta deslizarse entre la entrepierna de su hermano masturbarle con fuerza. —No lo sé. —Respondió el más mayor.

—No me gusta que me mientan, Dean. —Le advirtió.

La mano de Sam se movió más deprisa. Le dolía, pero no llegaba a ser un dolor desagradable sino todo lo contrario.

—No… Sammy... No…—Cada vez que estaban justos era más increíble e imprevisible que la anterior. Quería lo que le hacía, pero lo deseaba dentro ya.

—Sólo me… detendré si respondes. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa, Dean?

 

Dean sabía que estaba a punto de correrse aunque intentaba aguantar. No, no podía terminar con él tan pronto.—Las dos, ¿de acuerdo…? Joder… Maldita sea, Sam. No puedo aguantar…

—Está bien. Vamos a jugar un poco más antes de dejar que te corras—Concedió Sam. —Desvísteme—susurró en su oído.

Lentamente Dean se volvió mirándole con la boca entre abierta. Los dedos del rubio desabotonaron la camisa de Sam y la dejó deslizarse por sus brazos exponiéndolo ante él. Deseó tocarle. 

Desabrochó el cinturón y tiró con suavidad aunque lo que realmente quería era arrancarlo. Desabotonó y tocó la cremallera antes de bajarla y se aseguró de que sus dedos pudieran rozar la piel desnuda de Sam en cada momento. Dean apoyó las yemas de los dedos sobre la cinturilla de los bóxers.

—¿Puedo… Sammy? —preguntó y al hacerlo la voz le tembló por el ansia.

 

De nuevo aquella sonrisa retorcida en la cara de su hermano le dijo que esa sería otra experiencia para grabar en sus recuerdos porque tal vez esta fuera la última antes de devolverle el alma.

Dean dio un paso hacia Sam, pero una mano sobre su estomago lo detuvo. — No, no puedes. Al menos no antes de terminar de desvestirte para mí.

Sam caminó hacia atrás sin perderse un solo movimiento de Dean hasta sentarse en la silla que había puesto en mitad de la cocina.

Quitándose los zapatos Dean los tiró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y terminó de salir de sus pantalones. Su hermano lo miraba sobre la silla con tal intensidad que pensó que saldría prendido en llamas en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía desearlo tanto? Sam tapó una sonrisa tras una mano y Dean sintió como si la camisa le diera una pequeña corriente. Uno a uno los botones fueron desabrochándose sin que los tocara. 

—Sammy…—Dean tragó saliva. —Sabes que no deberías hacer esto.

Como respuesta únicamente aquella mirada juguetona que le decía sin palabras si se refería a sus poderes o a acostarse con él.

Cuando sobre la piel de Dean no quedó otra cosa que no fueran sus pecas el menor de los Winchester le tendió una mano para que se acercase:—Ven.

Las piernas de Dean comenzaron a moverse antes de ser consciente de ello. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Sam y este le hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, cara a cara. Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Sam y notó como el cuerpo de su hermano ardía.

El más joven le besó en los labios.

—¿Está bien así, Sammy? ¿Te hago daño? —Preguntó Dean. Aunque tocaba con los pies en el suelo se sintió algo inseguro en aquella postura.

—Estoy bien, Dean. Realmente muy bien— Habló mientras le sujetaba por la espalda y deslizaba las manos hasta atrapar su trasero antes de detenerse sobre sus muslos. En esa postura fue capaz de alzarlo dejando el miembro de Dean apretado contra su duro abdomen.

Sam le besó en el cuello, sobre el pecho deteniéndose en sus duros pezones.

—Y ahora muévete para mi, princesa.

—¿Qué…? —¿Le estaba pidiendo que se moviera sobre él? Se lo había visto hacer a las stripper en los bares. Demonios, si hasta se lo habían hecho a él, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.—Yo no…—un dedo sobre sus labios hizo que Dean guardara silencio.

—Serás lo que yo quiera, Dean.

¿Y qué decir ante eso cuando el hombre que te hace correrte con tan solo susurrar tu nombre al oído tiene su enorme polla dura contra tu cuerpo, las manos sobre el trasero y su pecho desnudo contra el tuyo?

Dean lamió el dedo que tenía frente a él y lo metió hasta el fondo antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas acariciándose contra su hermano. Sam jadeó y le mostró un segundo dedo que también desapareció entre los labios de Dean.

—Lo haces muy bien, soldado. ¿Te gusta… más así?  
Dean asintió sin dejar de lamer sus dedos y frotarse contra sus muslos y abdomen.

La mano libre de Sam viajó hasta enterrase entre los dos agarrando la polla del más mayor.

Dean retrocedió y continuó moviendo sus caderas restregando su miembro contra él mientras lamía sus pezones. Sam no tardó mucho en perder el control de su respiración. Los labios de Dean se detuvieron en su cuello comenzando a chuparlo y lamerlo con fuerza. Sam gruñó triunfante mientras Dean le clavaba las uñas en la espalda sin dejar de frotándose contra su robusto cuerpo. Apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro Dean perdió el ritmo al sentir como uno de los dedos de Sam exploraba en busca de su entrada. Dean se apoyó levantándose un poco del regazo para facilitar la búsqueda a su hermano sin dejar de moverse. 

—Sí, —jadeó Sam. —Ábrete para mi, tigre. Déjame ver que escondes.

Sentía casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el suyo soltando una de las manos que tenía tras la espalda de Sam descendió sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír al notar su miembro tan empalmado como el suyo y escucharle soltar el aire de golpe por la sorpresa.

—Eso es, pequeño. —habló Sam. Mostrando su fuerza el más joven le asió del trasero y le alzó un poco más haciendo que se frotara contra él. La misma mano que usaba para Sam se restregó contra su erección y Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Oh… Sammy…

Dean se retiró un poco para poder bajarle los bóxers, pero Sam le impidió apartarse.

—Detente—ordenó Sam y al mayor de los Winchester le cogió tan de sorpresa que se detuvo en el acto. Levantando la cabeza Sam besó su boca como si asaltara un castillo antes de continuar. —Recuerda que esta mañana gastamos el último preservativo. Vas a tener que conformarte con esto.

El rostro de Dean enrojeció mientras su hermano se reía.  
— Me encanta cuando te pones rojo. ¿Dónde vas, Dean? 

El mayor de los Winchester fue hasta su vaquero y rebuscó en los bolsillos. Sacó un paquete nuevo de preservativos y un frasco pequeño de lubricante. Sam se acercó hasta él y le quitó ambas cosas de las manos. 

—¿Es por eso que no estabas en casa cuando desperté, Dean? Habrá que compensarte—habló antes de besarle sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

—Sí, por favor.

Sam deslizó fuera sus bóxers lanzándoselos a Dean:—¿Sabes lo que quiero?—Preguntó sentándose sobre la silla. Las piernas bien abiertas mientras se tocaba restregando el lubricante sobre su miembro.

—Sí—Susurró Dean contra su oído. Dean volvió a sentarse sobre él.

Sam retiró sus manos de su cuerpo asegurándose de que Dean se agarrara a él mientras continuaba torturándole con los dedos en su entrada sin llegar a introducirlos hasta que Dean deseó gritar de pura frustración.

Después de untar bien sus dedos entró y salió de su cuerpo con suavidad haciendo que su entrada se acostumbrara a ellos.

—Hazlo… —suplicó 

—¿El qué? —Jadeó Sam contra su cuello.

—Por favor, Sammy.

—No te entiendo, Dean.

«Pequeño bastardo»

El más mayor notó la sonrisa de Sam contra su pecho y supo de sobra que sabía lo que quería de él.

—¿Crees que te lo has ganado, soldado? ¿Crees que mereces de mí algo más que mis dedos dentro de ti?

—Joder… Sí… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ninguno añadió nada más. Sam le sujetó por la cintura para que se alzara un poco y con su otra mano lo ayudó empujándose dentro de él. Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de empezar a subir y bajar llevando el ritmo de las envestidas, al menos al principio. 

Sam lo controlaba todo en aquella habitación. Respiraba por él, su cuerpo temblaba por sus caricias y su alma rogaba por más, por mucho más de lo que soñó llegar a alcanzar. ¿Sentía Sam lo mismo?

Jadeó su nombre, su diminutivo y recordó a Sam en la mansión mientras lo apretaba contra la ventana y le decía que cuando le llamara Sammy recordaría el lugar que ocupaba. No había tenido nunca más claro cuál era ese lugar. Junto a él. Siempre junto a él.

Segundos antes de correrse Dean abrió la boca y le mordió con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro. Sam gruñó y movió sus caderas envistiéndole con más fuerza hasta venirse dentro de él. Cuando su respiración empezó a normalizarse salió de su cuerpo.

Cogiéndole entre sus brazos Sam se puso en pie con él enredado a su cintura.

—Hey. Puedo andar solo, Sammy.

—Cuando te suba a la habitación y termine contigo no creo que puedas decir lo mismo.

Dean se agarró con más fuerza a sus hombros enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Tengo miedo, Sammy. No quiero perderte ni perder lo que tenemos. —Las palabras escaparon de su boca con más facilidad de la que pensaba.

Sam comenzó a subir las escaleras sin soltarlo: —No tienes que preocuparte por mí. —Otra vez aquella seguridad en su voz. 

—¿Dime como puedo hacer eso? —Dean pasó sus dedos tras la nuca de Sam acariciándole.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, Dean.

Y nadie dijo nada más que no tuviera que ver con lo que hacían porque con o sin alma Sam seguía siendo el mejor cazador de los Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam se había tomado la noticia con tranquilidad, pero cuando Dean se da cuenta del motivo se mosquea. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no vamos a ir?

Sam sabía que la mente de Dean no estaba en lo que ambos hacían sobre la cama. Maldito fuera Castiel y todo el cielo. Desde que tenía uso de razón había deseado lo que tenían en aquel momento. ¿Qué las cosas no tenían que haber sucedido de esa manera? Eso era lo único que Sam tenía claro, pero no iba a renunciar a él. Ya podía subir del infierno el mismísimo Satanás que le soltaría a la cara por donde podía meterse el alma.

**\-----**

 

Dean estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Sam. Aún estaban vestidos, pero sabían que la ropa no duraría mucho sobre su piel. Se le hacía raro pensar en que el lugar sobre el que estaban tumbados era su cama, la cama de ambos.

La mano de Sam le sujetó por la nuca indicándole que bajara para besarlo. Dean tenía que estar concentrado en aquellos momentos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche en los muelles. Ojala todo fuera más fácil. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar por sus caricias. ¿Alguna vez imaginó que estar con él le haría sentir así? No.

De repente Sam se alzó con Dean sobre él y le hizo caer de espaldas contra la cama. Dean lo miró sorprendido y Sam se quedó inmóvil sobre él. Las manos de Sam a ambos lados de la cabeza de su hermano. 

—¿Te he asustado? —Preguntó con tranquilidad.

Dean negó con la cabeza y Sam resopló en respuesta.

—Esto es importante, Dean. Si no tienes nada que te impida hablar en la boca hazlo.

—No—respondió mal humorado. No era que lo hubiera asustado es que no se esperaba que le diera la vuelta con tanta brusquedad. Bueno en cierto modo lo temía, pero eso por mucho que le avergonzara admitirlo le excitaba sobremanera.

—Mentiroso. Creo que sería mejor  si  habláramos antes de continuar, Dean.

—¿Es por lo de esta noche?

—No—respondió Sam secamente.

—Entonces, ¿he hecho algo que te molestara?—Dean se apoyó sobre un hombro alzándose un poco.

—¿Tú? Tú no has hecho nada mal, pero llevamos juntos poco tiempo y creo que he dado muchas cosas por supuesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creo que ambos disfrutamos de nuestras relaciones, pero necesito saber cuales son tus límites.  Es algo de lo que no hemos hablado.

El corazón de Dean comenzó a latir más deprisa. No se sentía preparado para hablar sobre lo que quería o no. Hay cosas que uno no puede compartir por mucho que le gustasen.

—Escucha Dean para mí es importante que sepas que si me pidieras que me detuviera lo haría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si te hago daño o algo que no te guste tienes que decirlo, Dean.

Dean era un poco escéptico ante eso. No sería el primer tío que le dejaba por no querer hacer algo—¿Estás seguro de que no te enfadarías?

—Créeme, me enfadaría muchísimo más sino lo hicieras.

—Sam… ¿A ti te gusta…?—Dean se lamió los labios—¿Te gusta que te hagan daño?

—Sí, pero sólo si eres tú quien araña mi piel, si son tus dientes los que muerden mis hombros.

Dean se fijó en las marcas de dientes que le había dejado.

—¿Qué esperas de mi, Sammy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Confianza, Dean. Confianza para que sepas que nunca te haría nada que no quisieras.

—¿Y si no puedo darte lo que quieres?

—Durante todo este tiempo no ha habido un día que no lo hicieras. Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero eres un gran sumiso.  ¿Tienes  algo más que decir? ¿Algo que quieras? ¿Algo que no desees que te vuelva a hacer antes de que te quedes sin ropa?

Dean volvía a aparta la vista. Era horrible sentir tanta vergüenza y necesidad: —Yo…

—Soldado cuando me hables mírame a la cara.

Casi en el acto sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Sam. Su rostro era amenazante, pero sus labios parecían a punto de esbozar una sonrisa. A estas alturas no podía decir que no quería estar con él.

—¿Puedo añadir algo, Sammy?

—Adelante. —Concedió mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Dean.

—Cuando estuvimos la primera vez en la  casa abandonada y me preguntaste… — Dean soltó una maldición cuando Sam llevó sus manos hasta sus pezones. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sam deteniéndose.

Dean no sabía si algún día llegaría a entender por qué cada gesto, cada mirada podía hacerle sentir así, tan deseado y eso le dio valor.

—Aquel día me preguntaste si tendrías que amordazarme y te dije que no… Yo… —La cara le ardía por la vergüenza. —Me arrepentí de decirte que no al instante.

Sam sonrió, pero eso no tranquilizó a Dean —¿Soy un bicho raro? —añadió el mayor de los Winchester. —¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

Retirando las manos del pecho de Dean, Sam le quitó la almohada de debajo de la cabeza y sacó la funda azul.

—Creo que voy a amordazarte antes de que digas alguna estupidez más que acabe enfadándome. —habló Sam mientras retorcía la funda en su mano.

—Ni siquiera yo entiendo porque esto, la forma en la que me tratas me hace sentir así. Nunca había hecho nada así con nadie.

—Lo sé y me gusta que sea así.

Aprovechando que Dean aún tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa Sam le mordió el labio inferior y tiró sin hacerle sangre antes de besarlo.

—Desnúdate para mí, soldado.

Dean desabrochó el cinturón y retiró los pantalones dejándolos caer a un lado de la cama. La camiseta tardó a un menos dejando su piel expuesta a su escrutinio. Sam tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y le miraba con desaprobación.

—Esas no son formas. —Cogiéndole del tobillo tiró con fuerza haciendo que cayera tumbado sobre la cama. —Cuando te lo pida te quitaras la ropa _despacio_ y la doblaras sobre la mesilla. Quiero que te desnudes en pie y verte mientras te agachas para sacarte los pantalones. —La mano de Sam acarició la curva de sus nalgas. —¿Has entendido?

—Sí. —jadeó ansioso.

—Sí, ¿Qué, soldado? —Sam le dio una palmada en el trasero y Dean se mordió los labios. Había sonado fuerte, pero no le había sido para tanto.

Dean se sorprendió gimiendo cuando recibió otra más. Sentía calor en la zona, pero sus carias lo calmaban. —Sí, Sammy. Lo siento.

De nuevo volvió a darle otra torta.

— No. Yo no creo que lo sientas para nada, soldado.

Bajando de la cama Sam se desvistió dejando la ropa sobre una silla de la habitación y recuperó el cinturón. De vuelta a la cama cogió las manos de su hermano y les pasó el cinto por las muñecas antes de engancharlas sobre su cabeza. Estaban tan ajustadas que le pellizcaban la piel. Le metió la tela en la boca y le ayudó a levantar la cabeza para atársela con fuerza.

—Una señal y me detendré. —le susurró contra el oído—¿Lo entiendes, Dean?

Dean asintió y Sam sonrió nuevamente. El mayor de los Winchester se imaginó que sería por lo que dijo antes. « _Si no tienes nada que te impida hablar en la boca hazlo_.» La entrepierna de Dean comenzó a doler aún retenida en sus calzoncillos.

Si en algún momento Dean había tenido la cabeza en otra parte ahora la tenía cien por cien en lo que estaban haciendo.

Durante toda la mañana Sam consiguió que Dean no pensara en nada más que en él. Todo parecía ideal. La despedida de dos amantes que saben que podrían no volver a verse. Aun así Dean estaba impresionado porque Sam continuara tan seguro de que no sucedería nada malo, hasta que descubrió el motivo:

—Toda irá bien, soldado. Esta noche no va a sucederme nada porque no vamos a ir—habló Sam y lejos de tranquilizarlo allí empezaron todos sus problemas.

 Dean se apartó de un empujó: — ¿Qué coño… quieres decir con que no vamos a ir? —En pie lo miró como si no le conociera.

Sam no se inmutó por su ataque de cólera. Encogió los hombros y se puso en pie despacio.

—No voy a ir a que Castiel me devuelva algo que no quiero.

Dean negó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza: —No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo cuando no hacía ni dos minutos estaba bien.

—Tienes que admitir que soy mejor cazador que nunca y no me pasa nada. Sigo estando bien. Ni resfriados ni dolores. Nada.

—¿Sabe que si te sucediera algo antes de que la recuperes irías al infierno?

Sam no podía evitar imaginarse que sentía su hermano, pero es que sin alma apenas podía contar un par de sensaciones y sentimiento. Durante todos los años que habían vivido como cazadores habían mentido, robado, matado. Bueno sobre matar siempre se habían dicho que había sido a monstruos, pero es que si lo miraba ahora desde su punto de vista; un hombre que de niño bebió sangre de demonio, vio morir a su novia pegada al techo, había perdido el alma y follado a su hermano, eso también le convertía en uno. Por no hablar de que ya había estado en el infierno.

Sabía que Dean no lo aceptaría, pero era algo que tenía que decir: —Iré allí igualmente y lo sabes, Dean.

—No digas eso… yo…

San notó como Dean tragaba saliva cuando le sujetó por la nuca y lo acercó a él: —Sabes que es verdad, Dean. Los dos sabemos que será así. Dejemos las cosas como están. —Sintió sus músculos relajándose y rindiéndose a él.

—Tiene que haber una salida, Sam.

—Lo sé.

Sam estaba terminando de buscar unos datos en el portátil mientras Dean rebuscaba en el desván. Había estado toda la semana muy callado desde que le dijo que no iría al muelle. Tal vez deberían hablar, pero es que tampoco había mucho más que discutir.

Miró hacía el reloj de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que casi era la hora de comer.

— ¡Dean! —le llamó mientras cerraba la tapa del ordenador. — ¿Te apetece salir a comer o quieres que preparemos algo?

Escuchó como se caía algo en el desván y a Dean maldecir. Puede que necesitara limpiar esa boca. Sam sonrió al notar como su entrepierna reaccionaba ante la idea. Sí, lo castigaría como es debido.

—Sam, ¿puedes subir un momento?

Cuando llegó donde estaba Dean encontró la habitación cambiada: —Vaya, has convertido esto en otra sala. Me gusta.

Había despejado el desván y puesto un sillón enorme en el centro. Sam caminó sobre la alfombra hasta rozar el cuero del respaldo. En cada reposabrazos había unas argollas de metal.  Sam tuvo que contener un gemido de aprobación.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Preguntó Sam.

Dean asintió y fue a buscar algo en uno de los baúles del fondo; un par de esposas: —¿Puedo ocupar tu puesto unos minutos, Sammy? —Le dijo enseñándoselas.

Sam pensó en negarse, pero que Dean hubiera sido el que iniciara el juego era algo nuevo para él. Siempre era Sam quien lo seguía y empezaba todo. Le alegraba ver que Dean cada vez estaba más cómodo con su relación. Se sentó sin apartar la vista de su hermano, sus ojos mostraban que incluso atado él sería el Dom.

Dean apoyó la rodilla entre las piernas de Sam antes de cogerle la muñeca derecha y esposarla al primer enganche. Sam empezaba a arrepentirse porque tal vez le gustara esta nueva posición más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Dean enganchó cada muñeca a su argolla y se inclinó pegando sus labios a su oreja: —Lo siento, Sam—habló mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia atrás hasta salir de la alfombra.

Sam al principio se quedó tan quieto que parecía que hubiera dejado de respirar hasta que Dean vio en su rostro el entendimiento.

—Me has engañado, Dean —Sam no levantó la voz, pero el tono fue gélido. Sam se sacudió tratando de soltar sus manos, pero ni las esposas ni la argolla cedieron. —Estoy impresionado. De verdad. Y ahora suéltame.

—No puedo hacer eso, Sammy.

El menor de los Winchester cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos Dean vio un par de ojos azules y brillantes.

— Hice mi elección y deberías respetarla.

—Para. Esto es por tu bien,  Sam.

—¿Por mi bien? ¿Quién coño te crees para hacerme esto, Dean? Perder el alma no es lo único que he ganado desde que me sacaron del infierno. ¿Crees que estas esposas de mierda me detendrán? Te juro que si he de salir por mis propios medios me aseguraré de que te arrepientas por cada segundo que este sobre esta silla. Y de paso, ¿por qué no le dices a tu puta que salga? Sí, Cass se que estás aquí.

Dean se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Castiel sobre el hombro:—No podemos echarnos atrás, Dean.

—¿Y que pasara si algo sale mal? No has pensado que mi cuerpo no pueda sobrevivir a esto o peor aun acabe...

—Te prometo…

—¿El qué? ¿Me prometes que no me sucederá nada? ¿Qué cuidaras de mí si me pasa algo por vuestro numerito? No eres tan diferente de papa. 

Aquello le dolió a Dean más que una puñalada.

— Lo dice porque se siente acorralado—habló Castiel.

—¿Acorralado?— La voz de Sam rezumaba tanta ira que apenas era capaz de reconocer a su hermano. —no vas a saber cual es el significado de eso hasta que te comas esa pared cuando te empotre contra ella y te follé como si fueras virgen.

—¡Sam!—gritó Dean.

Sam cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró.

—No podrá salir —le dijo Castiel, pero cuando el suelo comenzó a sacudiese junto con los cimientos de la casa ninguno supo reaccionar.

Las paredes se agrietaban y trozos del techo se desprendían cayendo sobre los tres.

—¿Lo está haciendo él? —preguntó Dean alzando la voz sobre el estruendo. La lámpara de cristal cayó a escasos metros de los dos.

—No debería —respondió Castiel.

Dean perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas. Frente a ellos Sam permanecía con los parpados cerrados con tanta fuerza que se formaban pronunciadas arrugas. Tenía sangre en la nariz y le escuchó gemir de dolor.

—Para—gritó Dean. —¡Para, Sam! Hay símbolos en el suelo y el techo. No podrás soltarte. Para o te harás daño…—A rastras avanzó hacia la alfombra hasta que Castiel lo sujetó con fuerza.

—No, Dean. —Poniéndole tras él Castiel sacó un libro y comenzó a recitar. Dos palabras de la boca del ángel y el lugar dejó de tambalearse.

 

Sam gritó. Se revolvía y pateaba el suelo. —Os mataré a los dos. ¿Me oís? ¡No quiero esto!

 

La estancia se iluminó con una luz azul que traspasaba el techo sobre Sam y cayó hacia el suelo atravesándole. Su cuerpo convulsionó entre gritos. Dean trató de entrar en el círculo y sacarlo, pero Castiel tiró de él obligándole a retroceder.

 

 

El resplandor había sido tan grande que pasó un tiempo hasta que pudo conseguir que sus ojos vieran algo. A gatas sobre el suelo Dean se golpeó contra trozos de techo y mueble se clavó cristales en las manos y rodillas, pero quería ir junta a él.

 

Llegó hasta lo que creyó que era el centro de la sala. La alfombra estaba caliente y trozos de la silla se encontraban a su alrededor, pero sus manos no encontraban a su hermano.

 

—¡Sam! Ayúdame a encontrarle, Cass. ¿Dónde está?—gritó Dean dirigiéndose a Castiel.

 

Castiel se acercó hasta él y lo tocó en el hombro. Ya no le dolían los cristales ni las heridas y la vista empezó a aclarase hasta ver lo que tenía frente a él.

 

 

Su hermano había salido despedido varios metros hacia atrás y estaba inmóvil sobre el suelo. Cuando llegó junto a él vio que tenía el pecho quemado y a penas respiraba.  Le cogió la cara entre las manos e intentó que abriera los ojos.

 

—¡Ayúdale, Castiel!  Pon las manos sobre él y ayúdale.

 

—No puedo.

 

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —Dean se puso en pie furioso. Su hermano no iba a morir allí y si lo hacia se encargaría de que no fuera el único.

 

—Para que el alma volviera a meterse en su cuerpo ha tenido que luchar contra su parte más oscura y la mezcla de ambas energías no pueden ser reparadas por nuestros poderes…

 

Dean sujetó al ángel por el cuello y lo empotró contra lo que queda de pared: —Si le pasa algo…

 

—Tendrá que ayudarte tú gente… tus médicos

 

Lo soltó para coger el móvil con las manos temblorosas y marcó.

 

—Buenas noches. Hospital Sam Marcos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

 

Dean saludó con la cabeza a la chica de admisión y subió en el ascensor. Después de un mes entrando y saliendo del hospital ya no necesitaba detenerse para decir quién era ni a quién venía a ver. Para los médicos no era más que un buen hombre preocupado por su hermano, alguien que venía a verle todos los días y apenas le dejaba solo, pero Dean sabía bien lo que era en realidad; El hijo de puta que había mandado a su hermano al hospital. No pensó que devolverle el alma podía tener consecuencias no solo para su conciencia. Las quemaduras de segundo grado en su pecho tenían mejor aspecto y las internas habían sido leves así que no tendría ningún problema más grave. Se sentía la mayor mierda del mundo.

 

 

 Llamó a la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta.

 

Su hermano estaba sentado sobre la cama con las rodillas dobladas y sus  brazos apoyados en ellas. Desde que le devolvieron el alma Sam no había vuelto a hablarle ni tan siquiera lo había mirado a la cara. Deseaba que le dijera cualquier cosa, que lo maldijera o le gritara que saliera de su vista.

 

¿En qué pensaba mientras le acompañaba día a día?

 

Dean estaba seguro de que Sam estaría pensando en lo que habían hecho y sus tripas se revolvían por cada segundo.  También podría estar pensando en que a su lado estaba el cabrón que lo había traicionado. De cualquier forma ninguna de las opciones le dejaban bien parado. Dean se sentó en la silla junto a su cama.

 

 

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó como hacia siempre.

 

Nada.

 

Sino fuera porque veía como el pecho de Sam se movía al respirar pensaría que no era real.

 

—Bobby ha preguntado por ti. Dice que vendrá en cuanto termine unos asuntos en el este.

 

Nada.

 

Dean se levó una mano al pecho intentando calmar la presión que sentía allí. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo primero que le venía a la cabeza era la cara de Sam cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de tenderle una trampa.

 

—Te he traído el periódico por si quiere ver como va el mundo.

 

Acercándose a la cama lo dejó sobre la mesilla con otros tantos que ni había tocado. En los brazos de Sam todavía había agujas. Ojala fuera él quien estuviera ahí. Sería todo mucho más fácil.

 

Nada.

 

Dean no lo soportaba más. Sentía tal presión en el pecho que parecía que alguien enorme lo estuviera pisando. —Lo siento, Sam.

 

Ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo había dicho. Las primeras semanas incluso se había arrodillado junto a él. Le había seguido hablando como si no pasara nada le había gritado, pero ni siquiera se había vuelto para verle.

 

Dean se frotó los cabellos intentando retener la poca compostura que le quedaba. —De verdad que lo siento. Lo siento tanto que si pudiera volver atrás no lo haría, no te hubiera devuelto el alma. De verdad que lo siento. —La voz le empezó a fallar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 

No iba a llorar delante de él. Ese no era su estilo. Se puso en pie y miró hacia el techo conteniéndose.

 

—Tengo que irme, Sam. Mira si seré idiota que no recordaba que había quedado. Ya sabes cosas de cazadores. Volveré más tarde. A dos pasos de la puerta escuchó a Sam llamándole. Su voz sonó ronca. No quiso volverse, no creyó ser capaz de hacerlo.

 

—¿Y qué es eso que tanto sientes, Dean?

 

Dean pasó el antebrazo por la cara para secarse las lágrimas y se mordió los labios hasta que sintió que podría hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

 

—Siento haberte enviado al hospital y…—Dean tenía los puños tan apretados que las uñas le hincaron la carne. —Siento haberte engañado para hacer algo que casi te mata sin escucharte. Lamento… lamento que por no saber guardármela a tiempo en los pantalones ahora no puedas ni mirarme a la cara. Yo debí parar, yo soy el mayor y debí decirte que no podíamos estar juntos. Ambos sabíamos que cuando… cuando la tuvieras de vuelta me aborrecerías a mí y lo que te hice.

 

Aunque San ni siquiera le rozaba Dean notó el calor de su cuerpo a sus espaldas. El mayor de los Winchester se quedó quieto. Ojala le diera la paliza de su vida. Una mano lo cogió del brazo y tiró con fuerza empujándole de espaldas contra la pared. La presión que Dean sentía en el pecho se convirtió en algo más real cuando su hermano lo apretó con el antebrazo.

 

—Sam…—Casi no podía respirar y se lo merecía.

 

—Quiero oír eso último mientras me miras la cara.

 

No era la primera vez que le decía esto desde que recuperara la consciencia, pero si la primera que Sam le devolvía la palabra. Dean siempre había sentido como si se hubiera aprovechado de Sam por su falta de alma. Si no lo suyo nunca hubiera sucedido. Le repitió lo que acababa de decir y esta vez con él tan pegado a su cuerpo que pensó que lo traspasaría en cualquier momento y cuanto más trataba de explicarse más fruncía el ceño su hermano. Sam dejó de presionarle apoyando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. En qué pensaba era para Dean un misterio.

 

—¿Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos pensaste que era porque perdí el alma? ¿Pensabas que esto era solo cosa de tuya?

 

 

—Yo debí oponerme…

 

 

Sam acercó su cara a la de Dean, sus labios se rozaban.

 

 

—Escucha bien, con alma o sin ella elijo con quien me meto en la cama y te escogí.  Eres muy optimista al pensar que podías…

 

Dean lo apartó de él: —¿Es eso todo lo que era? ¿Alguien al que te follabas? Pues tampoco estaba tan equivocado después de todo. —dijo alzando la voz.

 

Sam volvió a sujetarlo, pero su hermano se soltó de un manotazo.

 

—¿Va en la familia entender lo que uno quiere, Dean? Yo no hablo solo de follar o como quieras llamarlo. —Sam se detuvo un momento poniendo una mano sobre sus costillas con una mueca de dolor.

 

Dean recordó que ambos seguían en el hospital.

 

— ¿Pensabas que cambiaria mi forma de tratarte? —Continuó Sam—¿Creías qué eras solo un capricho? ¿Un pecado más que añadir a mi lista? Yo no hago esto con cualquiera.

 

—¿Y Castiel? —Lo desafió Dean.

 

—¿Qué pasa con Castiel? —Sam apretó la mandíbula. —¿Te parecía un cualquiera cuando te acostabas con él, Dean?

 

Justo en el blanco.

 

Sam volvió a acorralarlo contra la puerta, estaba  tan pegado a él que no había sitio ni para su respiración. Sujetó sus dos muñecas y las subió despacio por encima de su cabeza hasta pegarlas contar la pared.

 

 

—Dime que no quieres esto, Dean. —pasó la nariz  sobre su cuello.—Me gustan las mismas cosas de antes, Dean.  Me gustas tú. Solo que ahora que tengo alma me… jode más que no confiaras en mí y me engañaras. —Dean trató de protestar, pero Sam le cortó de inmediato. —Voy a preguntarlo solo una vez, Dean. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres lo que teníamos o no?

 

 

Dejó de sujetar sus muñecas con ambas manos y uso la que tenía libre para deslizarla por su torso hasta llegar al muslo, cerca de la ingle y finalmente sobre su miembro duro.

 

 

—Sí, Sammy—siseó Dean.

 

 

Excitado o no Dean era vagamente consciente de que aún seguían en el hospital.

 

¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Dean con la respiración entre cortada.

 

—¿Vamos? —dijo señalándose.

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Sammy?

  

Sam afinó sus ojos y sonrió: —Enseñarte.

  

Ahora que poseía alma lejos de sentir la culpa sólo sentía el gozo de la caza porque Sam, con o sin alma, seguía siendo el mejor cazador de los Winchester.


End file.
